Resident Evil no Morrão!
by Rafael Palmeira
Summary: Leon e um amigo muito louco tem de resgatar Ada das mãos do Grande Traficante do Mal!


_No meio de um chat com os amigos comecei a criar uma história com Leon nas favelas do Rio de Janeiro... a Idéia foi levada adiante e vejam o que surgiu:_

Num Presente muito Distante...

Ada Wong havia sido seqüestrada por um Traficante Do Mal Do Rio de Janeiro que era fanático por Resdident Evil, ele se aproveitou das férias da moça de Re4 e a capturou enquanto ela estava atordoada com a beleza do Cristo Redentor...

Leon também estava no Rio de Janeiro e ficou sabendo do ocorrido graças a imprensa... Ele realmente se preocupava e foi atrás de Ada, mas como no Brasil só se conhecem as mulheres bonitas ninguém sabia o nome de Leon, e por isso ele era chamado apenas de "Homem de Franjinha"... Logo ficou sabendo que o GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL se chamava: betão.

Sábado, Rio De Janeiro 40°...

Homem de Franjinha foi subir o Morrão... durante a subida encontrou um grupo de cheiradores de Maconha Fumadores de Cocaína e perguntou com sutileza:  
-Bando de viciado dos infernos, malditos desgraçados.. me digam onde está aquele viadinho do betão que seqüestrou a Ada senão dou tiro em todo mundo nessa porra!

Um dos viciados disse

-Meu caro amigo, todos nós somos de paz, não é só porque moramos em uma favela que temos má educação... sentimos muito lhe informar mas nós não podemos lhe dizer onde betão está... nos perdoe.

Homem de Franjinha:

-Fodam-se bando de boqueteiros malditos! Vou matar todo mundo nessa merda até qncontrar a Ada!

Homem de Franjinha puxou sua 9mm em formato cilíndrico e começou a atirar de olhos fechados... dos 6 ele matou 3, os outros correram e pegaram Aks 47 e ficaram na moita...

Homem de Franjinha:

1...2...4, 4 não... 6! Aff... 6 não 3!

6 – 3... dexa eu contar no dedo... 3! Ainda restam 3!!

os três traficantes começaram a atirar no Homem de Franjinha, que notando a desvantagem correu e se escondeu atrás de um galão de gasolina

Homem de Franjinha:

-Otários... Aqui eu estou protegido!!

Traficante:

-Esse cara existe mesmo?!

Mas, antes que nosso herói voasse pelos ares... um de seus fãs veio lhe ajudar, seu nome? Halo Man! Com seu uniforme espacial e sua pistola laser ele liquidou os 3 viciados, acabando com a desvantagem!

Halo Man:  
-Oh! O protagonista do segundo jogo que eu mais amo nesse mundo!

Homem de Franjinha:  
-Que bom...! Hei vc pode me ajudar então??! Eu preciso chegar até O GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão...

Halo Man:

-Claro!... é só seguir as placas!

Homem de Franjinha olhou e viu uma placa que dizia: "Para o castelo do GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão

Homem de Franjinha levantou a sombrancelha e ambos foram seguindo as placas...

Halo Man:

-O que te traz aqui grande Leon?

Homem de Franjinha:

-Vim resgatar aquela vaca da Ada...

Halo Man:

-Então é verdade que O GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão, a seqüestrou... temos de ir resgatá-la logo!

Homem de Franjinha:  
-Sim... vamos logo resgatar aquela vadia... tenho hora marcada no cabeleireiro...

Os dois heróis continuaram seguindo as placas... passando por centenas de esfomeados, favelados e associados... até que finalmente chegaram no chamado CASTELO DO TRÁFICO

Lá foram recebidos pelo GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão, que os esperava

Homem de Franjinha:

-Maldito seja você filho da puta! Vou te matar, resgatar a Ada, catar a Ada e fazer o cabelo!!

Halo Man:

-Isso aew! E eu vou acabar com você e pegar um autógrafo dele!

GRADE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão:

-Hahaha... pode vir meu caro... nunca conseguirá salvar Ada!

Homem de Franjinha:

-Que?? Não fala merda! Ta escrito no roteiro que eu vou salvar ela!!

Halo Man:

-É mesmo... ta escrito no roteiro! Pergunta só pro Rafael!!

Homem de Franjinha sacou pela segunda vez sua 9mm em formato cilíndrico e disparou um tiro contra O GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão, que se esquivou com sua incrível velocidade, ele era leve feito uma pluma!

Homem de Franjinha:

-Caralho!! Incorporou o Wesker no cara aew!!

O GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão, entrou em seu castelo... os heróis seguiram ele

No caminho vários maconheiros, cocaíneiros. Crackeiros, todos mortos pelas mãos de nossos Heróis, até que finalmente encontraram O GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão, ele estava com Ada em sua posse, a usando de Refém com o dedo apontado para a cabeça da moça

GRADE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão:

-Malditos! Um passo e eu estouro os miolos dela!!

Homem de Franjinha:

-Não fale merda! Você nem sequer tem uma arma!!

GRADE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão:

-Ah é mesmo! Que esquecido!

GRADE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão sacou a arma e a apontou para Ada

Ada:

-Tu é uma loira burra mesmo em Leon. ¬¬

Homem de Franjinha:

-Ao menos a cor do meu cabelo é natural!

Halo Man:

-Ada como é que se mata uma barata?!!

Ada pisou no pé de Betão...

Leon abriu os braços na intenção de que Ada corresse para seus braços... mas ela simplesmente passou por ele, deixando nosso herói de cara no chão, no vácuo, na merda...

GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão:  
-Vocês nunca vão me pegar com vida... eu ...

De repente eis que um Hunter entra pela janela, todos temeram a fera...

Hunter:  
-Groarrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!

Todos:  
-Ohhhh!!!!

Hunter:  
-Alguém sabe onde fica o set de Resident Evil Code Verônica?? To atrasado pra matar o Chris.

Halo Man:  
É só descer e pegar a direita, não tem erro...

Hunter:  
-Obrigado!!

O Hunter saiu e eles continuaram

GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão:  
-Leon! Venha me pegar se puder! Haaaa!

Os dois travaram uma luta cruel, se estapeavam como duas garotas de 4ª série, não era possível saber quem estava vencendo... até que de repente...!

Homem de Franjinha:  
-Não! Maldito... Buáááá... Você quebrou minha unha desgraçado!

Homem de Franjinha ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar...

Halo Man:  
-Tome! Uma unha postiça!

Homem de Franjinha:  
-Obrigado... o que seria de mim sem você??

Halo Man:  
-betão... agora vc lutará contra mim!!

Halo Man sacou sua outra arma e atirou contra O GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão, mas de sua arma só saiu água

Halo Man:  
-Odeio quando a Kotone meche nas minhas armas!!

GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão:  
-Água nãoooooooooo!!!!!!!

Todos:  
Ãh???

Leon e Halo Man juntos:  
-Não intendi...

GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão:  
-tudo menos águaaaa!!!

Ada rapidamente entendeu tudo, e o empurrou pela janela... betão caiu numa piscina e se desfez

Ada:  
-Francamente... e vocês ainda se acham heróis??!!

Todos saíram contentes por terem acabado com O GRANDE TRAFICANTE DO MAL: betão, leon tentava suas investidas em Ada... mas essa num queria nem papo com ele

Leon:  
-Vamos lá Ada... cineminha pow! A gente assite aquele Review de Resident Evil: Apocalixo...

Ada:  
-porra... além de ser uma loira burra me chama pra ver um filme do Chupa Paul Anderson ¬¬

Todos felizes... tudo normal... os favelados fazendo churrasco de Hunter na praça... e todos voltaram pra casa... Mas o pesadelo nunca acaba...

Comunicador de Halo Man:  
Vê-se um bode com o símbolo dos illuminados, ele diz:

-hahaha!!! Halo man!! Estou com sua Amada Kotone... venha para Pueblo com Leon ou ela Morrerá!!! Hahaha!!!

Leon:  
-Ao menos lá eu num vo ser chamado de homem de franjinha ¬¬

Halo Man:  
-Leon.. me encontre depois de ter traçado a Ada... vc ta precisando tirar o atraso cara...

Halo Man pega sua nave espacial e foi até Pueblo

Algum tempo depois:

Halo Man:-Até que enfim chegou Leon!

Leon:  
-Tenho que te contar... Pueblo é o nome de uma favela de SP!!

_Espero que tenham gostado... talvez tenhamos uma continuação!_

_Reviews!!!_


End file.
